


Trip to the cinema: How bad can it be?

by VasilisaTheAngel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is awkward, Comfort, F/M, Finn and Poe are dating, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, One Shot, Poe is a bit of an ass, Rey does not like horror films, and also roomates, in the loveable way, ish, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasilisaTheAngel/pseuds/VasilisaTheAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulfilling a promt :</p>
<p>Please do a college AU with Rey, Ben, Poe and Finn? Poe and Finn being Ben and Rey's besties and they set Ben and Rey up together or something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip to the cinema: How bad can it be?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolateteee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chocolateteee).



> chocolateteee on Tumblr messaged me with this promt, and I have to say, I love it! I didn't keep all the subjects the same as we discussed since I'd already started writing before that discussion happened and didn't know how to change it and keep the story the same! Sorry!
> 
> I do promts like this often, but they may take me a while to write! Feel free to drop me a message!  
> I am: reylo-princess.tumblr.com

Rey was sat in her dorm room, sipping at her fifth cup of coffee that morning and working on yet another essay that was due that week. She was sure she'd finished this one a couple of day ago, but looking at it now, it was only about half way done. Right now all she wanted to do was sit on her bed and watch movies on Netflix, not write an essay that should have been done already.  It really didn't help that she currently had the worst essay-block she'd ever experienced. Once which was coupled with spending a good chunk on the morning procrastinating via Facebook or just staring at the screen blankly.

 

Just when she got to the point where she wanted to scream, and maybe throw the laptop across the room because - goddamn - she had no ideas, her phone rang. The screen flashed with Poe's name across it. She quickly pressed the 'answer' key.

 

"Sup?" Rey asked. She was fairly certain she'd told everyone she had work to do and not to disturb her.

 

"Are you free later?" Poe asked, in his normal, chirpy, tone.

 

"Uh, no." She said bluntly. "I've got an essay to write, I'm sure I told you."

 

"Yeah, but it's cinema night for me and Finn and the place we normally go to are doing group tickets which work out a hell of a lot cheaper!" Rey sighed, she could already tell that there'd be no getting out of this. She loved her friends dearly but they could be very pushy.

 

"Fine, I'll go with you. Who else is going?" 

 

"It's just you, me, Finn and Ben," Rey could almost hear the shit-eating grin on Poe's face that he always wore when he "convinced" her to do something. Not that she would really take much convincing right now... She _obviously_ needed a break. A proper break, not one where she just stares blankly at the screen. So it made sense that that break would be going to see a film with her best friends. Even if two of them were a sickeningly adorable couple.

 

Poe and Finn had been together nearly a year now, and for the past couple of months had been having a cinema night every other week for their date night. This was, generally, the only time they specifically set aside to be together. So it wasn't actually that difficult organising hanging out with them both, or apart, since they weren't one of those couples that were so wrapped up in each other that they wouldn't notice if the sky were falling. They were also roommates which Rey thought played a big part in it.  
  
She'd met Finn before Poe, seeing as how they were on the same engineering course. They were assigned partners for their first project and then told that these were the people they'd be working with for the majority of the year. In hindsight, it was lucky they got along as well as they did. She met Poe after he and Finn got together; he'd gone to the pub with them after college and they hit it off right away. As it turned out, they were both as nerdy as each other about similar things. And then she met Ben.  
  
Ben Solo was the last addition to their little group. Rey had met him at the college's mixed martial arts society and had a massive, but very low key, crush on him ever since. He had been one of the society's organisers and pretty much ran the thing himself. They hit it off right away but what neither of them realised for a good while was that their grandfathers knew each other, and that her granddad Ben had been a father figure to Ben's mother and uncle after his grandfather had died. This just worked to strengthen the bond between them. The only problem was, she was fairly sure that Ben saw her more as family.

 

If that were the case, she would totally understand why; these guys were like her family away from family. So she supposed it was kinda nice that they'd all be going out together, even if she did have an essay to write. With various deadlines every approaching, it always got harder for them to make time for each other, so this would be the first theme they were all together for a couple of weeks. It should be good.

 

"What time and what cinema?" Rey asked, cutting over Poe. She'd been completely unaware that he'd been talking to her still. Oops. Poe shut up instantly when she spoke.

 

"Did you not hear me?" He asked jokily. "7'o'clock and 'Cinemagic' in town." Rey nodded, forgetting  for a moment that Poe couldn't actually see her. 

 

"Sounds good, I'm gonna go write some more of this essay. See you later." She replied, tapping the hang-up key after her friend said a quick goodbye. Urgh, now she had to get back to the essay. She supposed it wasn't too bad, seeing as how she'd already written half of it, but then she glances at the clock on her bedside table. It read 11:25. Well fuck.

 

~~~~

 

It was around 6:15 pm when Rey had finished her essay and finished getting ready to go out. Her roommate had walked in half an hour ago and hadn't said a word to her since. Instead, she just sat of her bed, on her laptop, only occasionally glancing up to look at Rey condescendingly.

 

It was no secret that Rey and Phasma, the roommate, didn't get on. In all honesty, Rey wasn't sure why; she wasn't sure if the other girl knew either. They just never really mixed all that well. It really didn't help that Phasma often hung out with Hux, Ben's roommate, a short, angry, ginger guy who made it no secret that he detested them all.

 

Ignoring Phasma completely, Rey hurried out of the dorm room. She had no reason to rush to the bus stop, so the brunette took a leisurely walk, double checking mentally that she had everything she'd need. Phone? Yes. Keys? Yes. Money? Yes. A vast wealth of snacks? Yes. Well, at least as much as she could fit in her bag. She should be fine. Rey got to the bus stop less than a minute before her bus. Perfect.

 

Once Rey got to the cinema, she decided to check her phone to see if there were any messages from her friends. There weren't any. How very unhelpful, especially since the brunette couldn't remember where they were supposed to meet. She hung around outside the building until about ten past seven and then decided that they were probably supposed to meet inside. Oops.

 

She walked in and saw them immediately, all hanging around the upcoming film posters in one of the corners. She walked over, smiling and waving when they noticed her. Finn bounded over and gave her a hug that made her feel like they'd not seen each other in ages, which was completely untrue as they shared classes, but nice all the same.

 

"You're late!" Poe said with his usual small grin, giving her a quick hug after Finn released her. Rey found it sweet that her friends were huggers, well, apart from Ben. But he was awkward at the best of times, even more so when it came to physical contact. He would still ruffle her hair though, something she found sweet but also incredibly annoying. She didn't need reminding of their height difference.

 

Rey glanced at Ben, he smiled at her and their eyes met. She felt captured in his gaze, lost in those dark brown eyes. Her face started to heat up and she looked away quickly. Thank god that Finn and Poe seemed too caught up in each other to notice for once. They were talking about something in hushed voices, something which she probably wouldn't care too much about anyway.

 

"Soooo... What're we thinking of seeing?" She asked Ben, whom she noticed had also looked away.

 

"I'm not sure, something Poe picked..." Rey nodded, probably a comedy then. Good, she was up for that, so long as it wasn't horror she'd be fine.

 

"When's the showing?" Was the next question.  
  
"Uh," Ben checked his watch, "in about fifteen minutes." Rey nodded again, the conversation sort of dying off there.

 

Damn. Why couldn't she just talk to him? Sometimes, she'd be fine and they'd have great conversations and everything would be fine, and then sometime they'd be short and awkward and embarrassing. This seemed like I was going to be one of those times. Rey blamed herself and her massive crush on Ben for it, deciding to ignore any of her friend's general awkwardness.

 

"We should go get snacks!" Poe stated suddenly, cutting through the relative silence. "What flavour popcorn guys?" Sweet popcorn was the unanimous decision. The cinema was surprisingly quiet, so it didn't take long to get snacks. The screen, however, was nearly full by the time they got in there. It appeared that there were only five seats left; two sets of two and one on it's own.

 

"I'm sitting at the back!" Poe called out, already half way up the stairs. Finn sighed and followed him, carrying their popcorn and drinks.

 

"I guess we're over there then," Rey said, nodding towards the other pair of seats, they were on one of the middle rows, in the corner.

 

~~~~~~

 

The adverts were, well, adverts. And the film itself had a fairly average start, something to do with a group drunk of college kids at a party. Rey wasn't sure why Poe would be bothered about a seemingly dull film, especially since they were regularly drunk college kids at parties, but it must have some merits that would come in later.

 

And then one of the kids suggested doing a Ouija board.

 

Shit. Shit! He had not! Had he? Had Poe really just gotten her watching a horror film? Well, obviously he had, the sly bastard. Why? Why the hell would he do that when it was common knowledge how much she hated horror? Rey was actually going to murder him.

 

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she wasn't even paying attention to the film, more just staring blanking ahead of her. That was probably the reason why the sudden burst of loud music as the glass the idiot kids were using on the Ouija board shattered made her jump so badly. Not that she was terrified, no, that would be ridiculous.

 

Rey couldn't help but focus on the film after that, her whole body  incredibly tense as she tried to mentally prepare herself for the next jump scare. She didn't notice the large hand wrapping around hers at first, she also didn't notice the fact that she was the one who'd gripped onto that large hand first, in her initial panic. It wasn't until the next big jump scare that she noticed.

 

The second jump scare to actually catch her off guard was when the dumb college kids started dying. One of them had already been possessed by a vengeful spirit that they all pissed off somehow and had set off to kill the others. They group had, very stupidly, split up to try and find a way out of the warehouse they were locked in (because where else would they be?) and the camera was already paying special attention to one of the girls.

 

There were lots of shots of her walking and running through the warehouse, looking behind over her shoulders, jumping at every noise. And then she turns around, and there's a face right behind her. The 'music' suddenly screams a disjointed cluster of notes. The girl screams. Rey screams.

 

She clutches the hands that had wrapped itself around hers like her very life depended on it, squeezing her eyes shut and clamping the other hand over her face. That's when she heard someone whisper in her ear which, surprisingly enough, didn't make her jump.

 

"It's okay," a calm voice said, "I'm here." Soft lips kissed her forehead and the hand that was holding hers gave a reassuring squeeze and suddenly she didn't feel so scared anymore.

 

~~~~~~

 

The film was, in short, horrible. Terrifying. Bloody. Rey hated every minute of it. But she had Ben there, holding her hand and letting her hide behind him. When they were walking out of the screen, popcorn dropped or eaten, drinks drunk, Rey couldn't help but wonder why Ben had been so... affectionate to her during the film.

 

Yes, she was freaked out by the film and, yes, having a hand to hold helped. But he kissed her head, he intertwined his fingers with hers, he acted more like a lover than someone who saw her as just family. She would have to ask him, if she could pluck up the courage and get over the crippling fear of rejection.

 

She noticed that, quite quickly, they were alone in the corridor outside their screen. Everyone else had walked off, not wanting to hang around, and they were still waiting for Finn and Poe. now was maybe a better time than ever. If only she could find the words.

 

 "So... Uh..." Rey started, really not sure what to say. "You were very affectionate during that film." She said very bluntly before she could stop herself. Ben looked her in the eye for a moment, making her heart flutter a little, before responding.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a problem." He said, eyes still looking deep into hers. Rey wasn't sure what she was expecting as a response, but it wasn't this.

 

"That's not what I meant!" She said quickly, panicking slightly. "I just... You're not normally like that with me... It was nice..." Oh god. Oh god. She shouldn't have said that, he was going to know exactly what she meant and would reject her, wouldn't he?  
  
Ben's features softened and he smiled slightly. Still looking Rey in the eyes, he put one hand on her face and her heart fluttered again. He stroked her cheek, but made no attempt to do anything else.

 

And that was when Rey finally plucked up the courage to make a move. She lifted herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him. At first she worried that he wouldn't kiss her back, that he'd push her away and say he wasn't interested. But then, after a moment, he reciprocated the kiss, wrapping one arm around her waist loosely as the other hand continued caressing her cheek. It felt like the kiss went on forever, in one perfect moment. But then she heard the cinema screen door open. They quickly jerked away from each other, faces bright red.

 

"Great film! Am I right?" Poe announced. Rey spun around to face him, batting him round the head angrily.

 

"No! You utter asshole! You know how much I hate horror films!"

 

"Yeah, but you sat through it didn't you? Anyways I thought it might help you get over that!" Rey shot him a glare, not impressed at all, before starting to walk out of the cinema. It was only on the way to their respective bus stops that she dropped back a bit, contemplating what had actually happened. She didn't notice Finn had dropped back with her until he spoke.

 

"Hey,"

 

"Hey."

 

"You okay?" He asked, giving her a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, still trying to get over that film..."  


"I am so sorry about that! If I knew Poe was getting tickets for a horror film, I wouldn't have let him do it!" Rey frowned.

 

"Why did he?" She asked, feeling like there was something Finn wasn't telling her.

 

"He wanted to try and get you and Ben alone or something. Thought it would help." Well that didn't really answer any questions.  


"Help with what exactly?" Finn sighed.

 

"Your obvious feeling for each other?" He said, more as a question than anything.

 

"Son of a bitch." She muttered, realising that the film had been a set up. But how could Poe have known that she and Ben would have reacted in the ways they did? Either he knew them scarily well, or it was a lucky guess. Rey thought the latter.

 

~~~~~  
  
When Rey finally got back she flopped on her bed. Phasma was reading and, unsurprisingly, ignoring her. At least she could just get into bed and sleep without having to pretend to be social. She checked her phone to see if anyone had text her saying if they'd got back alright. She knew they probably wouldn't have, but she always checked just in case.  
  
There was a text from Ben.

 

**Hope you got back alright.**

Just as Rey started tapping out a reply, her phone buzzed again and Ben's name lit up the screen.

 

**Would you like to go out next Friday? Just us.**

**_Of course_** **_x_**

 

She replied, wondering why she never said anything to him sooner.


End file.
